


Portait

by yourpotato



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, cause he's gorgeous, it's cute, joshler - Freeform, model ty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9617783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourpotato/pseuds/yourpotato
Summary: Tyler is a model. Josh is the photographer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this a few days ago. postin it. enjoy

Tyler walks into the studio, messenger bag over his shoulder and hands stuffed into the pockets of his hoodie. His stomach is bubbling with butterflies. A blonde girl appears at the end of the hall and makes her way over to him, holding out a hand.

“Hi. I’m Jenna,” she introduces with a bright smile. “You must be Tyler.”

He shakes her hand. “Nice to meet you. Are you one of the models?”

Jenna laughs. “No, no, no. I’m not, but I’ll take that as a compliment,” she winks before gesturing for him to follow her. “I’m the makeup artist.”

They enter the hair and makeup room, which is empty. She leads him over to a chair in front of a mirror, telling him to sit.

“Where is everyone?” Tyler wonders and looks around. There are numerous big closets, most likely containing makeup or hair products, and rows of clothing racks. He eyes the fabrics, curious about what he’ll get to wear. He feels excitement grow in his chest.

“It’s just you today.”

“Oh,” he furrows his eyebrows in thought, before shrugging. More time for him to do what he loves.

Jenna comes back over with a big bag of makeup that she plops down onto the table. “Okay, I’ll just need you to-”

“Is he here?” a voice questions. The door to the room slides open and a pink-haired man strolls in. He has a colourful tattoo sleeve, gauges in his ears and a piercing in his nose. His caramel eyes meet Tyler’s through the mirror. “Ah, great.”

He comes over and places his hands on the handles of Tyler’s chair, spinning him around so they can face each other. Without a word, the man reaches up and slowly tilts the model’s face from side to side. His narrowed eyes are inspecting him closely.

“Let’s see…” he mumbles and gently runs his thumb across Tyler’s bottom lip. It’s a welcome touch. Tyler feels his cheeks heat up as the handsome man leans a bit closer, before dropping his hands and stepping back. “Stunning,” he smiles and glances at Jenna, who’s preoccupied with her brushes.

“Sorry,” he takes a few steps back. “I’m Josh Dun, I’ll be shooting you today.”

“I’m Tyler,” the model licks his lips as he looks at the photographer.

“Lovely to meet you, Tyler,” Josh nods in satisfaction before turning to the girl, giving her a pat on the shoulder before explaining something about skin tones. She hums in response, and the man claps his hands together. “You guys get ready. I’ll be waiting.”

With that, he walks off, humming a quiet melody under his breath.

Jenna turns back to him. “You can just take off your hoodie,” she tells him and picks up a foundation bottle. The boy obediently follows orders, pulling it over his head, exposing his naked chest. He puts it to the side and sits still waiting for her to start working.

Getting his face done is one of Tyler’s favorite things. He loves makeup, but he’s unfortunately not very good at it himself. The soft touch of a beauty blender or the feather light stroke of a brush feels heavenly on his skin.

“I think we’re done,” Jenna smiles as she finishes painting his lips with a matte rose color. She twirls his chair to face the mirror. “What do you think?”

The model smiles at what he sees. It’s a natural look; everything is toned down and neutral, with light freckles drawn on his nose. His lips however, striking red. The brown locks of his hair are curled ever so slightly. “I love it,” he breathes and leans a bit closer, studying himself. He looks camera ready.

He stands slowly, shaking his legs a little to regain mobility. “What am I wearing?” He questions excitedly and walks over to one of the clothing racks, running his fingers over a lace shirt.

“Nothing.”

“Oh.”

“We’re gonna splash paint on you.”

“Really? That’s cool,” Tyler nods. He glances down at his jeans.

Jenna walks over to a rack and pulls down a robe. “Here,” she smiles kindly and hands it over.

“Thanks.”

The blonde considerately turns away as he quickly strips and puts the silk robe on. It doesn’t really matter, since she’ll probably be the one splattering his naked body with paint, but he appreciates the gesture.

The two of them head into the studio where Josh greets them. His eyes immediately go to the model, his lips curling up at the corners. “Beautiful work, Jenna,” he compliments as he takes in the makeup.

She nods a silent thank you, and he heads over to the table where his camera rests, picking it up gingerly. “Paint’s in the corner,” he tells them, eyes trained on the device in his hands. “Careful so you don’t splash anything that isn’t supposed to be splashed, yeah?”

“Aye, aye, captain,” Jenna nods and strolls over to the paint bucket, Tyler in tow. There’s an old sheet hung on the wall, probably there to avoid getting paint in the wrong places. She picks up a paintbrush and takes the lid off, revealing white liquid. “Strip,” she requests and dips the brush into the paint.

Tyler sighs softly and does as told. He has done nude shoots numerous times in the past. He chuckles as the girl averts her gaze and gestures for him to stand still in front of the sheet. His eyes glance over at Josh, and he’s a bit disappointed to see that he’s engrossed in his camera.

“Ready?” Jenna wonders. Tyler nods. She carefully flicks the brush, thin stripes of white liquid landing on his chest

The model lets out a squeak as it hits him. It’s cold.

“That looks pretty,” the girl grins in satisfaction, and goes for another round. They keep at it until Jenna is happy with the result. He has paint splatter all over his body, down his back, on his face, and even in his hair. The pale shade contrasts beautifully against his tan skin.

“We’re done, Josh,” she informs the photographer, who finally looks up at them.

“Looks lovely,” he smiles, the comment directed at the artist, but his eyes are set on Tyler. He gestures towards the black backdrop. “Whenever you’re ready, Tyler.”

The brunette takes his position as Josh picks up his camera. “Let’s try a few, yeah?”

They snap a couple of shots, Tyler standing sideways and making sure his dick isn’t photobombing him. “That’s great,” Josh compliments as he bends his knees to get a lower angle. “Bit to the left.”

Tyler obeys.

“That’s it, that’s it! Hold that,” the pink-haired man speaks quickly as he works. “Raise your hand. No, drop the hand. Give me sultry.”

Tyler likes these kinds of photographers. The ones that are vocal and know what they want.

“Turn around,” he requests. The brunette spins around, his back to the cameraman as he looks over his shoulder. He hopes Josh thinks his ass is cute, because it is. “Perfect, just like that.”

After a little while, Josh puts down his camera and grabs a small stool with a towel draped over it. He carries it over and sets it down in front of the backdrop.

“I want some close-ups,” he informs and grabs the towel. He hands it to Tyler, who wraps it around his waist and sits down. Josh stands there for a moment, looking at him. His eyes are warm and kind as they rest upon the young model. “Jenna, can you touch up his lipstick?” he calls out, not moving his gaze away. The girl arrives quickly, tube of lipstick in her hand. Josh walks away.

“Having fun?” Jenna asks quietly as she applies a new layer of red on his lips.

Tyler hums in response, keeping still so she doesn’t mess up.

Josh comes over with a stool of his own once the makeup artist walks away, and sets it down in front of the brunette. “How long have you been modeling?”

“Six years. Since I was eighteen,” he tells.

“Long time,” the photographer comments, raising his eyebrows.

“I guess,” Tyler shrugs. “What about you?”

“Wow, Tyler. I’m… I’m so flattered. But I’m not a model,” Josh places a hand over his heart, his tone playful.

The younger rolls his eyes, shaking his head with a smile on his face. “Very funny. That’s not what I meant.”

“You sure you’re not coming onto me?”

Tyler lets out an embarrassed laugh, his cheeks burning. Hopefully it isn’t noticeable under the makeup. Before he can come up with a sassy reply, Josh speaks up again.

“Your teeth are crooked.”

“Uh, yeah… I’m considering getting braces, actually.”

“Don’t.”

“What?” Tyler furrows his eyebrows.

“I like it,” Josh says, his voice soft. “I work with beautiful people everyday, but the people I love shooting most of all are the one’s that stand out. I believe in the beauty of humans. Y’know what I mean? Big noses, thick thighs, crooked teeth. That’s what’s real.”

“I like that.”

“Right? If everyone was perfect, the world would be a very dull place,” the man concludes and holds his camera up again. “Now show me that lovely smile of yours.”

Tyler blushes, a grin stretching across his face. Josh snaps a few shots.

“Gorgeous,” he mumbles as he looks down at the viewfinder. He clears his throat. “Okay, back on track. Gimme some doe eyes, yeah?”

The model exhales slowly and does as requested. Josh is so much closer to him this time around, the only sounds in the room being the sound of the shutter and the man’s quiet directions and praise.

“That’s it. Flirty,” he speaks tilting the camera. “You want to fuck the camera, but like, in a classy way.”

Tyler barks out a laugh. “Sorry, sorry,” he breathes and tries to compose himself.

“Is my camera not sexy enough for you, Tyler?” Josh feigns offense. “I’ll have you know that this is a Canon 700D with a 50mm lens that I ordered all the way from Japan.”

The brunette ducks his head, his shoulders shaking with laughter.

Josh is grinning now as well, eyes crinkling adorably. “Okay, I think we’re done.”

“Really?” Tyler looks up again.

“Yep. I got what I wanted,” he nods and stands up. The model does the same, hand holding onto the towel around his waist, keeping him from exposing himself. “Well… there is one thing I wanted that I didn’t get.”

“What? We can keep going. I don’t mind, honestly. If you’re not done, then-”

“Your number.”

Tyler stares at the photographer, who’s smiling shyly. “Oh,” he breathes as a smirk grows on his face. “You do realize I’m completely naked right now?”

“I’m… remembering that now,” Josh bites his lip and frowns as he thinks. “Yeah, my plan wasn’t the best.”

The brunette snorts.

“But to be fair, I did just spend the past hour taking pictures of your naked body, so… it’s not that weird.”

”It’s actually weirder if you include that,” Tyler scrunches up his nose playfully. He’s really glad he booked this shoot.

\--

_From: Josh  
Excited for dinner tonight?_

Tyler smiles as he reads the message. He types out a reply;

_Of course. I’ll wear clothes this time lol_

_From: Josh  
Don’t be so sure about that ;)_

**Author's Note:**

> if you know anything about cameras you'll know the camera i described it not actually that ImpressiveTM haha oops.  
> it's a good one though, i have it. #SPON #AD
> 
> thanks for reading my dudes <3


End file.
